I'M WITH YOU
by Ryuten
Summary: 'Pelangi yang menyinari setelah turunnya hujan' dan itu lah sosok Hyuga Neji yang menyinari hidup Tenten kembali. Membuat senyum manis di wajah Tenten terkembang lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M WITH YOU**

Suasana hening sudah menyelimuti desa konoha, hanya beberapa kedai  
minuman saja yang masih buka pada jam segini. Tak ada lagi orang yang  
berlalu lalang. Malam ini begitu mencekam.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak gadis ini, lihat saja jam tangan  
yang ia kenakan saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 01 dini hari, untuk  
apa seorang gadis berdiri di atas jembatan sendirian ?

Ia hanya diam, terpaku menatap derasnya aliran air di bawah jembatan  
yang ia pijaki. Terbayang wajah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang  
tersenyum tulus. Ia merindukan kedua wajah itu. Sudah bertahun lamanya  
ia tak melihatnya, padahal ia masih tinggal serumah dengan mereka.  
Mereka hanya peduli dengan hidupnya masing-masing, bekerja terus  
menerus, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mereka mempunyai anak gadis yang  
mulai beranjak dewasa yang sangat butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.  
Flashback

"besok akan ada acara kelulusan, kaa-san datang ya", ucap gadis  
berusia 13 tahun ini

"tenten, kaa-san ada urusan pekerjaan tidak bisa datang", kata sang  
ibu yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik laptop miliknya.

"Tak bisakah kaa-san meluangkan sedikit waktu hanya untuk menyaksikan  
acara kelulusan ku ?" ucap tenten dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Setiap ada acara berkumpul bersama keluarga tou-san dan kaa-san tak  
pernah hadir, aku juga ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain"

"tenten, tolong mengerti"

.

.

Gadis berusia 18 tahun ini kemudian melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan  
mencelupkan kedua kakinya di dalam air yang dingin dan ditambah lagi  
hawa yang sangat menusuk, tapi tak dirasakan olehnya.  
'bahkan kalian tak mencariku' batinnya.

~Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?~

.  
.

.

Flashback

Tenten terdiam dibalik pintu kamar memeluk boneka pandanya. Mendengar  
keributan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tua egoisnya.

"Lebih baik kita bercerai"

"baik"

kata-kata itu membuat hati tenten remuk, tapi Tenten tak menangis. Ia  
mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

.  
Hal itulah yang membuat Tenten meningalkan rumah tengah malam begini.  
Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia ayunkan kakinya  
mengacak-acak aliran air yang deras itu hingga percikan airnya  
membasahi wajahnya.

~Its a damn cold night~

Ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. ia mulai takut,  
tubuhnya bergetar. Ia pejamkan matanya sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tak perlu takut"

Tenten membuka matanya. 'blush'  
ia terkejut melihat sosok tampan berambut panjang di belakangnya.  
Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, aku ini manusia" ucap pria itu terkekeh geli  
melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya

"m-ma-maaf"

"Hn, sedang apa tengah malam begini disini?"

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang"

"Tak ada tempat untuk ku pulang"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang bersama ku" ajak pria berambut panjang itu

Tenten hanya diam, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Tenten  
berdiri. Tenten menyetujui ajakan pria itu dan langsung berjalan  
duluan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hey nona, kau harus memakai sepatu mu kalau tidak mau dianggap gila"  
pria itu pun melemparkan sepatu ke arah Tenten.

'HAP'

~hap hap hap hap  
tangkap tangkap~

Dengan sigap Tenten menangkap sepatunya lantas berkata

"Apa ada orang gila secantik diriku" Tenten tersenyum lebar ke arah lelaki itu

dan sontak saja senyuman itu membuat si pria terpaku dan ia pun  
sedikit berlari mensejajarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tenten.

Senyuman yang sudah lama tak terlihat dari wajah gadis bercepol dua  
itu kini terkembang dari wajah cantiknya, ia merasa kali ini tak akan  
kesepian lagi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, hingga sampai di sebuah  
apartemen yang cukup besar namun terlihat sederhana.

"Ini apartemen ku"

"Benarkah? Besar juga.. Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"ya begitu lah, kau bisa tidur di kamar ku"

"lalu kau?"

"tak apa.. Aku bisa tidur di ruang depan"

"baiklah terima kasih" Tenten langsung masuk ke kamar pria itu.

.

Tenten POV

Wah baru kali ini aku masuk ke kamar laki-laki.  
Rapi sekali kamarnya, tapi kamar sebesar ini terkesan kosong.  
Apa dia tak punya barang-barang koleksi yang ia sukai?  
Ah tak masalah, yang penting aku bisa tenang di sini untuk sementara.  
Hmm.. Lelaki itu tampan sekali, dan juga sangat baik.  
Bahkan dia belum mengenalku tapi sudah mengizinkan ku tidur di ruang  
pribadinya ini.  
Hey aku lupa.. Namanya siapa ya?

~I don't know who you are but i  
i'm with you..  
I'm with you~

.

Tenten yang sedari tadi termenung pun keluar dari kamar. Di dapatinya  
sosok lelaki si empunya apartemen sedang terlelap di atas sebuah futon  
berukuran sedang. Di perhatikannya sosok lelaki yang terlelap itu, dan  
'blush'. Lelaki itu membuka mata dan mendapati sosok gadis bercepol  
dua sedang memperhatikannya.  
Rona merah pun mewarnai pipi mereka berdua.

"apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu nona?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya sedang haus" dalih Tenten

"baiklah kau tunggu disini"

tak lama pria itu pun kembali dengan segelas air putih.

"em.. Terimakasih.."

"Hn"

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu?"

"kau tau aturan dalam berkenalan kan?" delik pria itu.

"haha iya.. Nama ku Tenten. Dan kau?" Tenten mengulurkan tangan dan di  
sambut oleh pria itu.

"Neji.. Hyuga Neji"

"nama mu bagus, Neji artinya pelangi bukan?"

"ya kau benar"

'pelangi yang menyinari setelah turunnya hujan'  
dan itu lah sosok Hyuga Neji yang menyinari hidup Tenten kembali.  
Membuat senyum manis di wajah Tenten terkembang lagi.

"m-m-m.. Apa aku boleh tidur di sebelah mu?"

Neji kaget mendengar permintaan Tenten.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" jawab Neji

"aku takut di kamar sebesar itu sendirian" ucap Tenten menunduk kan kepala.

"perempuan seperti mu punya rasa takut juga?"

"bukannya takut, tapi aku ingin kau temani"

"ah kau takut"

"tidak"

"kau takut"

"tidak Nejiii" teriak Tenten sebal.  
Neji hanya terkekeh geli.

"baiklah baiklah kau boleh tidur disini" ucap Neji tulus.

Tenten tak punya maksud apa-apa atas permintaannya itu. Ia hanya ingin  
ada yang menemani sekarang. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit  
di dada serta beban pikiran di kepalanya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman  
berada disisi Neji walau hanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu  
mengenalnya. Bahkan mungkin sudah mulai tumbuh perasaan di hatinya  
saat ini.

RnR :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Di atas futon berukuran sedang itulah mereka sekarang terbaring, Tenten tidur membelakangi Neji, sebentar saja ia memejamkan mata lalu ia membuka matanya lagi.

.

.

.

Tenten POV

Baru beberapa jam aku mengenal pria ini tapi rasanya sudah sangat berbeda. Benar-benar nyaman berada disebelahnya.

Kami-sama dia tampan sekali saat tertidur. Apa tak terjadi apa-apa malam ini?

Ah tidak tidak !

Tenten jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi membangunkan Neji dari tidurnya, ia sedikit memijat keningnya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya tapi tak didapatinya sosok bercepol dua yang dicarinya. Di dengarnya suara dentingan peralatan masak dari arah dapur. Ia langsung menuju suara itu dan

~taarraaa

ia pun menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Tenten tersadar ada seseorang yang datang dan menoleh. Tenten terkekeh melihat neji dengan penampilan berantakan khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur.

"ah kau sudah bangun. Maaf aku mengacak-acak dapur mu"

"Hn" neji langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tenten menata meja makan dengan rapi, sudah seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya saja. Ia melakukan semuanya di pagi ini benar-benar sepenuh hati. Ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan si tuan Hyuga itu.

Tak lama Neji keluar dengan baju mandi yang ia kenakan dan rambut panjang yang basah. Dan menurut Tenten itu sangat sexy.

"sarapan sudah ku siapkan, kau mau sarapan?"

"Hn" neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan namun sempat melirik sesuatu yang dimasak tenten. 'kelihatannya lezat'

Tenten yang merasa tak mendapat respon itu pun kecewa, dan tertunduk lesu. Ia duduk menatap sup yang ia buat lalu mengambilnya beberapa sendok dan diletakkan di mangkuk makannya. Tenten pun mulai memakannya. 'rasanya tidak buruk, kenapa dia tak mau?'

~how come you act like this like you just dont care at all~

"Hey.. Jangan kau habiskan panda !" neji muncul dengan pakaian yang rapi, sepertinya hendak pergi ke kantor.

"Apa?

Huh ku pikir kau tak mau.."

"aku tidak bilang begitu"

neji langsung menyambar mangkuk makan tenten dan melahapnya.

"hey itu punya ku, yang itu kan masih banyak neji"

"Hn.. Payah !"

"Apa?"

"kau hanya akan menghancurkan dapur ku dengan rasa masakan seperti ini"

.

.

Tenten POV

apa sebegitu tak enaknya masakan ku hingga dia berkata begitu? Ah dasar! Hinaan nya begitu menyakitkan. Percuma kau punya wajah tampan tapi cara berbicara mu kasar. DASAR HYUGA !.

.

.

.

Neji POV

gadis ini pandai juga memasak. Tak ku sangka sup nya akan selezat ini. Rasanya ini makanan paling lezat yang pernah ku makan. Baru kali ini ada yang memasak untukku, biasanya aku selalu makan di luar. Apa akan begini rasanya jika nanti aku punya istri?

.

.

.

"Tak enak tapi bisa-bisanya tak menyisakannya untuk ku. DASAR Hyuga !"

"Hahaha.. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, kau langsung saja mempercayainya.. DASAR BODOH !"

"itu tidak lucu. Bercandanya jelek" tenten menggembungkan kedua pipi, neji yang melihatnya terkekeh dan langsung mengusap-usap kepala tenten.

~its not supposed to feel this way, i need you i need you more and more each day~

"kau mau kemana neji?"

"ke kantor"

"Apa pegawai kantor tak memiliki hari libur?"

"Aku ini direktur muda nona, Camkan itu !

Apa maksud mu dengan hari libur? Memangnya ini hari apa?"

"Gaya bicara mu sombong sekali. Aku ragu dengan jabatan direktur mu. Apa kau benar-benar seorang direktur?" ucap tenten meremehkan.

Neji mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya dan melihat kalender ponselnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan malu sekali pada orang di hadapannya. Lalu ia pun kembali menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

WOW

penampilan neji kini sangat sangat berbeda, keren sekali dengan jeans dan t-shirt putih yang di balut jaket yang tak menampakkan sisi formalnya lagi.

"kau sudah mandi kan?"

"tentu saja"

"ikut aku"

"kemana?"

neji tak menjawab. Dan keluar apartemen mengambil lamborghini miliknya yang diikuti oleh tenten di belakangnya.

"Cepat naik"

tenten yang masih tercengang langsung menuruti perintah neji.

"ini mobil mu?"

"..."

"kalau ini mobil mu kenapa malam itu kau jalan kaki?"

"..."

"hey.. Aku bicara dengan mu"

"kau ini berisik sekali"

'huh dasar menyebalkan' umpat tenten.

Dengan hati-hati neji memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko pakaian yang cukup besar. Ia keluar dari mobil, namun tidak dengan tenten. Neji mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Hey.. Turunlah"

"untuk apa kita kesini?"

"untuk mencarikan mu pakaian bodoh ! Apa kau mau memakai pakaian itu berhari-hari?" ucap neji menunjuk pakaian yang di kenakan tenten.

Mereka masuk ke toko itu, neji melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada disana. Lalu mengambil banyak pakaian yang dirasanya cocok untuk tenten. Tenten pun mengambil beberapa pakaian yang ia suka.

"apa ini? Seperti inikah selera mu? Coba ini !" ucap neji menyodorkan pakaian yang di ambilnya dan mengambil pakaian yang dipegang tenten. Tenten lalu masuk ke ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Tenten POV

dia hendak menyuruhku jadi seorang feminin ya? Bajunya seperti ini semua lagi.

Ada apa dengan dia hari ini? Padahal malam tadi dia bersikap lembut, tapi sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Mengata-ngatai aku bodoh lah. Apa jangan-jangan itu sifat aslinya?

.

.

.

Tenten keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah dress sebatas lutut yang minimalis tapi terkesan mewah. Tenten tampak begitu cocok menggunakannya. Namun neji merasa ada yang kurang kali ini. Lalu neji memegang salah satu cepolan milik tenten.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

"aku tidak mau" teriak tenten menahan tangan neji di atas cepolannya.

Orang-orang melihat mereka keheranan. Namun neji tetap tak menggubris.

"satu lagi" neji berpindah posisi menarik cepolan satunya lagi.

Tergerai lah rambut tenten yang panjang melebihi bahu. Tenten menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hmm.. Kau cantik seperti ini"

ucapan neji pun sontak membuat tenten merona. Mereka pun segera pulang setelah membayar semua pakaian yang di beli neji.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama neji membuat tenten lupa akan segala masalah dan beban pikirannya. Benar-benar nyaman saat bersama neji.

Ia tak ingin semua ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Ia berpikir tak ingin kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Ia ingin tinggal bersama neji selamanya. Ia merasa takut jika suatu hari nanti neji berpikir akan mengembalikannya kepada orang tuanya.

Ia tak menginginkan itu.

~are you and me still together?

Tell me

you think we could last forever?

Tell me

why?~


End file.
